Blue's Clues - Fanfiction - Blue Goes to Space!
by Aartman7141999
Summary: This is the 2nd fanfiction story of one of my favorite shows: Blue's Clues!


**Credit goes to fazbearfan99 from DeviantArt for the story assistance! I hope you enjoy reading!** :D

 **Premise:** Today, Steve and Blue are taking a trip with their friend, Rocketship, into space! We play Blue's Clues to figure out where Blue wants to go in outer space. Along the way, we learn more about many planets, find certain constellations, and much more!

 **Special Guest:**  
 **Phil Morris** as **Rocketship**

 _[Opening sequence; snap to a long shot at a pile of different types of children's books where the camera rotates -45 degrees clockwise on a book that says "Blue's Clues" sits on top of the pile. The camera turns up slightly until it stops in front of the book where it slowly opens up to reveal Blue's house sitting on top of a grassy hill surrounded by various things all over said hill: A bunch of flowers on the left side, an apple tree with a tire swing tied to its branch with their friend, Mailbox, on the right side, and two different houses on top of two more hills on each side of Blue's house. On the left side is Periwinkle's house, and on the right side is Magenta's house; The camera stops at a full-view of the scene as Periwinkle and Magenta both come into view from each side of their house; it appears to be a peaceful day outside. The camera then continues to zoom in slowly until it stops right in front of the house; Steve comes into view from o.c. right as he runs up towards the viewers with a surprised expression on his face.]_  
 **Steve:** Hey! You've got to come see this! _[runs back o.c.]_  
 _[Cut to the other side of the house as Steve comes into view; the camera follows him as he begins to walk.]_  
 **Steve:** You'll never believe what I just saw!  
 _[Steve continues to walk until the camera stops at the pavement where there appears to be a giant rocket ship. The rocket has a grayish-white body with green fins at the bottom that also support the rocket. It also has a red antenna on the top. The rocket is about 10 feet tall and roughly cylindrical.]_  
 **Steve:** _[looks at the rocket ship]_ Do you see that? _[turns back to the viewers]_ There's a rocket ship right here in our backyard! _[looks back at the rocket ship; turns back to the viewers]_ How amazing is that? Blue! _[Blue comes into view]_ Did you know there was a rocket ship in our backyard?  
 **Blue:** _[shakes her head; barks "No, I haven't."]_  
 _[Suddenly, a face appears on the rocket ship; Steve and Blue are oblivious as Steve scratches his head.]_  
 **Steve:** _[talking to himself]_ I wonder where this rocket ship came from...  
 **Rocket:** Hey!  
 _[Steve and Blue, upon hearing this, turn themselves around to see the rocket ship talking to them.]_  
 **Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ The rocket ship... it talks! _[turns back to the rocket ahip]_ Hey there!  
 **Rocket:** My name's Rocketship!  
 **Steve:** Nice to meet you, Rocketship! I'm Steve.  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Hi, Rocketship!"]_  
 **Steve:** _[indicates Blue]_ This is my dog, Blue, - _[indicates the viewers]_ \- and this is our friend. _[turns to the viewers]_ Go ahead. Say hi.  
 **Viewers:** Hi, Rocketship!  
 **Rocket (Rocketship):** Nice to meet you all!  
 _[Steve and Blue walks up towards Rocketship as we cut to a medium long shot of them.]_  
 **Steve:** What brings you to our backyard?  
 **Rocketship:** I'm here to take you and your friends here on a space trip.  
 **Steve:** _[simultaneously]_ A space trip?!  
 **Blue:** _[simultaneously; barks "A space trip?!"]_  
 **Rocketship:** That's right, a space trip! Just imagine what it would be like to be in space! All the wonderful stars to see, the excellent new places to go, and plenty of new friends to meet!  
 **Steve:** That sounds so cool!  
 **Blue:** _[nodding; barks "Yeah!"]_  
 **Rocketship:** So, what do you say? Do you all want to go on a space trip?  
 **Steve:** _[turns to the viewers]_ Do want to go on a space trip? _[the viewers responded]_ Yeah! Me too!  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Me too!"]_  
 **Steve:** Great! Just think of all the places we'll go. There's Saturn, Mars, Jupiter... I can't wait. _[to Rocketship]_ Rocketship, we would be honored to go on a space trip!  
 **Rocketship:** That's the spirit! So, where to?  
 **Steve:** That's a good question.  
 **Blue:** _[barks "I know where we can go today!"]_  
 **Steve:** _[turns to Blue]_ Blue, do you know where you want to go in outer space?  
 **Blue:** _[nodding; barks "Yes, I do!"]_  
 **Steve:** Well, where do you want to go?  
 _[Blue then runs up towards the camera as Steve moves aside from Rocketship. Pull back where Blue pops up in front of the camera and places a blue pawprint on the screen; cymbal roll sound—meaning it's time to play another one of Blue's Clues!]_  
 **Steve:** Oh, okay! _[runs up to the pawprint]_ We'll play - _[starts opening and closing his hands for the signature move]_ \- Blue's Clues to figure out where Blue wants to go in space! Great idea! I love Blue's Clues.  
 _[The music starts playing "We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues" as Steve begins to swing his arms.]_  
 **Steve:**  
 _We are gonna play Blue's Clues._  
 _'Cause it's a really great game!_  
 _Yeah!_  
 _[During the first verse of the song, Steve opens and closes his hands. The music ends with Steve giving the viewers two thumbs-up on the last verse.]_  
 **Steve:** So remember, Blue's pawprint will be on the clues. _[opens and closes his hands]_ Blue's Clues! Now, how to get rid of this pawprint...  
 _[Suddenly, the pawprint turns itself into a rocket ship and blasts off!]_  
 **Steve:** Did you see that! The pawprint turned itself into a rocket ship and blasted off! Cool! You know what we need to play - _[opens and closes his hands]_ \- Blue's Clues? Our Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 **Steve:** Notebook, right! _[points o.c. left]_ Let's go!  
 _[During the next line, Steve was about to head inside until Rocketship says something that stops Steve in his tracks.]_  
 **Rocketship:** You need a notebook? I have one right here.  
 _[Steve runs back to Rocketship as we cut to a medium close shot of them. During the next line, one of Rocketship's side compartment opens up to reveal the notebook inside; rocket launch sounds and bell dings. However, this was a special kind of notebook, instead of the Thinking Chair on the cover, it has a picture of a red rocket.]_  
 **Rocketship:** Here ya go!  
 _[Steve reaches inside Rocketship's side compartment and pulls out the notebook.]_  
 **Steve:** _[shows notebook to the viewers]_ It's a Rocket Notebook! _[makes rocket sounds as he pretends to fly it around; turns back to Rocketship]_ Thanks, Rocketship. We can use this to play Blue's Clues! _[takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_  
 **Rocketship:** _[confused]_ Blue's Clues? What is Blue's Clues? How do you play that?  
 **Steve:** Well, Rocketship, it's very simple...  
 _[The music starts playing "The Blue's Clues Theme Song" as Steve closes the notebook and puts the crayon back in the spiral before turning back to the viewers.]_  
 **Steve:** To play Blue's Clues, we've gotta find a...  
 **Viewers:** Pawprint!  
 **Steve:** Oh, a pawprint! Right! And that's our first...  
 **Viewers:** Clue!  
 **Rocketship:** A clue?  
 **Viewers:** A clue!  
 **Steve:** Then we put it in our...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!

 **Steve:**

 _Because they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!_

 _We've gotta find another pawprint._

 _That's our second clue!_

 _We put it in our notebook._

' _Cause they're whose clues? Blue's Clues!_

 _We've gotta find the last pawprint._

 _That's the third clue!_

 _We put it in our notebook._

 _'Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!_

 _You know what to do!_

 _Sit down almost anywhere._

 _And think, think, think!_

 _'Cause when we use our minds._

 _And take a step at a time._

 _We can do anything..._

 **Blue:** _Ba-bow!_

 **Steve:** _[pops up]_ _That we wanna do!_  
 _[During the second line of the third verse, we cut to a medium long shot of Steve and Blue sitting down on the pavement floor as Rocketship looks down. During the first line of fourth verse, we pull back where Steve gets up from the pavement floor, and ducks down as Blue leaps toward the camera after singing the third line. The theme song ends with Steve giving the viewers jazz hands after the last verse.]_  
 **Steve:** You know, I can tell I'm really gonna need your help today trying to figure out where Blue wants to go on our space trip. Will you help? _[the viewers responded]_ You will? Great!  
 _[Steve then runs back to Rocketship once again.]_  
 **Steve:** Okay, Rocketship, now it's time to start looking for some clues. So, keep your eyes peeled for a blue pawprint.  
 **Rocketship:** _[nodding]_ Got it!  
 _[Suddenly, a paint can drops on the pavement floor spilling white paint containing a pawprint all over it; Steve's oblivious as he quickly dodges it.]_  
 **Steve:** Whoa! _[to the viewers]_ My shoes almost got covered in paint.  
 **Viewers:** A clue, a clue!  
 **Steve:** Wait a minute, you see a clue? Where?  
 **Viewers:** Right behind you!  
 _[Steve turns around to see the pawprint on the white paint spill; cymbal roll sound.]_  
 **Steve:** Oh, there _is_ a clue. On this color... _[glances at the bucket again]_ ...white. Well, you know what we need? Our Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 **Steve:** _[pulls out the Rocket Notebook; rocket launch sounds]_ Our Rocket Notebook! _[takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ Ooh! You know? _[puts down his crayon]_ I think I'll use- _[pulls out a white crayon]_ -my white crayon for this white clue! _[looks at his notebook]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the first blank notebook page where bass music begins to play as Steve prepares to write down the first clue: The Color White.]_  
 **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ We'll draw a line that zigzags back and forth. _[draws a line that zigzags back and forth to make the color white]_ There, the color white. _[close-up of him holding his notebook; to the viewers]_ So, we're trying to figure out where Blue wants to go in outer space, and our first clue is the color white.  
 _[An image of the color white drawing rises above Steve's left side as he looks up; slow piano music plays.]_  
 **Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ So where does Blue want to go in outer space... _[points to the color white drawing as it enlarges]_ ...with the color white? _[the color white drawing reduces]_ Do you know?  
 _[The viewers responds to the question.]_  
 **Steve:** Maybe. But we better find two more Blue's Clues, - _[the image descends back into the notebook as he closes it]_ \- so we could know for sure.  
 **Rocketship:** _[his door opens]_ You guys ready to go?  
 **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ Are you ready to go on the space trip? _[the viewers responded]_ Yeah! Me too! _[turns to Rocketship]_ We're ready, Rocketship!  
 **Blue:** _[nodding]_ Bow, bow!  
 _[Steve and Blue walks inside Rocketship as we cut to the cockpit within him. The cockpit has a series of buttons and control panels to cause various functions to the rocket with two pilot empty seats (one big and one small) in front.]_  
 **Rocketship:** _[from o.c.]_ Okay, but before we go, you'll need your space suits.  
 **Steve:** _[looks at his clothes]_ Oh, that's right! _[to the viewers]_ S'cuse us for a second. _[they both run o.c. left]_  
 _[Cut to two changing areas with curtains where Steve and Blue come into view, they open the curtains and ran inside each of the changing areas before closing the curtains ; a few seconds later, they emerge from the curtains wearing space outfits: Steve's is a green-striped suit, and Blue's is a blue-spotted suit.]_  
 **Steve:** There we go! _[to the viewers]_ Do you have your space suit on too? _[the viewers responded]_ Alright, good! _[points o.c. right]_ Let's go! _[they both run back o.c. right]_  
 _[Cut back to the cockpit where Steve and Blue come into view and sat down on their pilot seats.]_  
 **Steve:** Okay. So, what's the first thing you do before venturing into outer space?  
 **Blue:** Bow?  
 **Viewers:** Put on your seatbelt!  
 **Steve:** Right. We should put on our seatbelts first.  
 **Blue:** _[nodding]_ Bow, bow!  
 _[During the next line, Steve and Blue began to buckle up their seatbelts.]_  
 **Steve:** Zip! Click! Always be sure to buckle up in any transportation vehicle, be it a car, a rocket, or a plane. This is it. We're ready to go into space!  
 **Blue:** _[nodding]_ Bow, bow, bow, bow!  
 **Rocketship:** _[from o.c.]_ Excellent! Now before we blast off, we must count backwards from 10 to 1!  
 **Steve:** Will you join us for the countdown? _[the viewers responded]_ You will? Great. _[to Rocketship]_ Okay, Rocketship, we're ready.  
 **Rocketship:** Alright!  
 **All:** 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Blastoff!  
 _[Cut back to Rocketship where he begins to take lift-off!]_  
 **Rocketship:** _[taking lift-off]_ Here were we go!  
 _[Cut back to Steve and Blue where they are holding on to their pilot seats as they're blasting of.]_  
 **Steve:** _[simultaneously]_ Whoa!  
 **Blue:** _[simultaneously; barks "Whoa!"]_  
 **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ Hold on tight!  
 _[Cut to the outer worlds of space where Rocketship blasts into view.]_  
 **Rocketship:** Here we are!  
 _[Cut back inside where Steve and Blue are both looking out the window.]_  
 **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ Look at that! We're in outer space! _[looks out the window]  
[Cut to a close-up of the window where Steve begins describing each of the greatest things as the camera pan across through outer space. First up: A satellite]  
_ **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Look! there's a satellite! _[a comet shooting by]_ There's a comet! _[a bunch of space rocks followed by some floating stars]_ There are space rocks, and stars, and so much more! _[pull back to him and Blue]_ I wonder what we'll get to do first?  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Hey Steve, I have an idea..."]_  
 **Steve:** What is it, Blue?  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Why don't we play a game!"]_  
 **Steve:** That's a great idea, Blue! What kind of game would you like to play?  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Let's play... I Spy!"]_  
 **Steve:** Great idea! We can play I Spy in space!  
 **Blue:** _[barks "I spy... a planet that has a huge ring around it."]_  
 **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ Okay! Blue spies a planet that has a huge ring around it. _[looks out the window, then back to the viewers]_ What do you think Blue's spying at? _[looks out the window again]_  
 _[Cut to outside of space where there's a bunch of_ _rocks and the planet Saturn with a recognizable ring around it.]_  
 **Viewers:** Saturn! _[Saturn glows and rings]_  
 **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Saturn? _[Saturn glows and rings again]_ Oh yeah, Saturn! Because Saturn is a planet with a huge ring around it!  
 _[Cut back to Steve and Blue.]_  
 **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ Great job! Blue spotted the planet Saturn in space!  
 **Blue:** _[nodding]_ Bow, bow, bow!  
 **Steve:** Okay, now it's my turn. I spy... something white and swirly. _[looks out the window, then back to the viewers]_ What do you think I'm spying at? _[looks out the window again]  
[Cut back outside of space where there's a bunch of stars, a satellite, and the Milky Way with it's recognizable white swirls.]_  
 **Viewers:** The Milky Way! _[The Milky Way glows and rings]_  
 **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ The Milky Way? _[The Milky Way glows and rings again]_ Hey, there it is! The Milky Way has white swirls!  
 _[Cut back to Steve and Blue.]_  
 **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ I spotted the Milky Way out in space! Good eye! You are really good at playing I Spy.  
 **Blue:** _[nodding]_ Bow, bow! _[looks out the window, then tugs Steve's shoulder to get his attention]_  
 **Steve:** _[to Blue]_ What is it, Blue? _[looks out the window as well]  
[Cut to the viewer's perspective on the front window where they're heading straight towards what appears to be a green planet.]_  
 **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Ooh!  
 _[Pull back to Steve and Blue.]_  
 **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ We're heading straight towards that green planet.  
 _[Cut to the green planet where Rocketship makes a soft landing; his door opens up as Steve and Blue walk outside.]_  
 **Steve:** _[to Rocketship]_ Rocketship, why are we stopping here?  
 **Rocketship:** Well, I need to fuel up before I could blast off again. In the meantime, you guys could go and look around if you want.  
 **Steve:** Ah. Okay. _[to the viewers]_ Want to go look around while Rocketship's fueling up? _[the viewers responded]_ Let's go! _[walks right o.c.]_ We'll be right back!  
 **Rocketship:** And I'll be here!  
 _[Cut to the other side of the planet where Steve and Blue wander through as the camera follows them along on the way.]_  
 **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ Wonder what we'll find in this planet?  
 _[Steve and Blue continue to wander through the planet as the camera stops at three alien kids: a small purple one with only one eye, a medium orange one with thousands of eyes, and a tall blue one with three eyes_ — _these aliens seem to be looking up in the sky. Steve takes notice of these aliens.]_  
 **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ There are aliens on this planet. So, it looks like we aren't the only ones on this planet. _[to the aliens]_ Uh, hey there. My name's Steve!  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Hello!"]_  
 **Steve:** _[indicates Blue]_ This is my dog, Blue, - _[indicates the viewers]_ \- and this is our friend. What are you guys doing here?  
 **Blue Alien:** We're trying to find some constellations.  
 **Orange Alien:** But we can't seem to find any of our _special_ constellations...  
 **Purple Alien:** Can you help us?  
 **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ Will you help us find some constellations for these aliens? _[the viewers responded]_ Ah. Great! _[to the aliens]_ Okay, guys. We'll help.  
 **Blue Alien:** Great! Now, then... I need to find the dinosaur constellation.  
 _[Three constellations appear in the starry sky: a_ _puppy constellation, a recognizable dinosaur constellation (to the puppy's left), and a whale constellation (to the dinosaur's left).]_  
 **Steve:** _[looks up at the sky, then back to the viewers]_ Where do you see the dinosaur constellation? _[looks back up]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the three constellations.]_  
 **Viewers:** There! In the middle! _[the dinosaur constellation glows]  
_ **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Oh, yeah! The dinosaur constellation's in the middle! _[the dinosaur constellation glows again]  
[Pull back to Steve, Blue, and the three aliens.]_  
 **Steve:** _[gives the viewers a thumbs-up]_ Nice job! _[to the blue alien]_ Look! We found the dinosaur constellation!  
 **Blue Alien:** Oh, there it is! _[to the viewers]_ Thanks for helping me find it!  
 **Orange Alien:** Now it's my turn! I want a...a... a bird!  
 _[Three more constellations appear in the sky: a recognizable bird constellation, a frog constellation (to the bird's left), and an elephant constellation (to the frog's left). Cut to a close-up of them.]_  
 **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Which one of these constellations is the bird?  
 **Viewers:** Right there! _[the bird constellation glows]_  
 **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ You're right, the bird constellation is at the right! _[the bird constellation glows again]_  
 _[Pull back to Steve, Blue, and the three aliens.]_  
 **Steve:** _[gives the viewers another thumbs-up]_ You're doing great. _[to the orange alien]_ There's the bird constellation you wanted, all the way to the right.  
 **Orange Alien:** Wow! I can see it! _[to the viewers]_ Thanks for finding the bird.  
 **Purple Alien:** My turn! See if you can find the monkey!  
 **Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Alright, let us know if you see the monkey constellation. _[looks back up]_  
 _[Three final constellations appear in the sky: a_ _snake constellation, a crab constellation (to the snake's left), and recognizable monkey constellation (to the crab's left). Cut to a close-up of them.]_  
 **Viewers:** The one on the left! _[the monkey constellation glows]_  
 **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ You found it! The monkey constellation is at the left! _[the monkey constellation glows again]  
[Pull back to Steve, Blue, and the three aliens.]  
_ **Steve:** _[gives the viewers a thumbs-up once again]_ Excellent work. _[to the purple alien]_ We found the monkey constellation at the left.  
 **Purple Alien:** Oh, good job! _[to the viewers]_ Thanks for finding my favorite constellation!  
 **Orange Alien:** You've helped all of us find our special constellations in the sky!  
 **All Aliens:** Thanks for helping us!  
 **Steve:** You're welcome! Bye! _[he and Blue leave o.c.]_  
 _[Cut to another side of the planet as Steve comes into view. During the next line, a crescent constellation with a pawprint on it appears in the starry sky; Steve's oblivious as he turns back to the viewers.]_  
 **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ You did such a great job finding those right constellations!  
 **Viewers:** A clue!  
 **Steve:** Oh, you want a find a special constellation too?  
 **Viewers:** Steve! There's a clue!  
 **Steve:** Oh, you see a clue. Well, where is it?  
 **Viewers:** Up there behind you!  
 _[Steve turns himself around and looks up to see the pawprint on the crescent constellation; cymbal roll sound.]_  
 **Steve:** Oh, you found a clue on that constellation up there! And it's a... a... _[glances at it again, then back to the viewers]_ What shape is it?  
 **Viewers:** A crescent!  
 **Steve:** Oh, a crescent! There's a clue on this... crescent! Let's draw a crescent in our Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 **Steve:** _[pulls out the Rocket Notebook; rocket launch sounds]_ Our Rocket Notebook! _[takes out the crayon, opens the notebook and flips through one page]_ How did Blue get her pawprint on that crescent all the way up there? That's so cool. _[looks at his notebook]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the second blank notebook page where bass music begins to play again as Steve prepares to write down the second clue: A Crescent.]_  
 **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Let's draw a line that curves around like a C... _[draws a line that curves around like a C]_ ...with another curve connecting inside. _[draws another curve connecting inside the big one.]_ And we have a crescent. _[close-up of him holding his notebook]_ So, we're trying to figure out where Blue wants to go in outer space. _[stops for a second]_ What was our first clue? _[slow piano music plays]  
_ **Viewers:** The color white!  
 **Steve:** The color white, yeah! _[an image of the color white drawing rises above Steve's left side again as he looks up. Steve turns back to the viewers]_ And now our second clue is a crescent!  
 _[A see-through image of the crescent drawing now rises above Steve's right side as he looks up; cymbal music plays. Steve turns back to the viewers.]_  
 **Steve:** So where does Blue want to go in outer space... with the color white... _[points to the color white drawing as it enlarges again]_ ...and a crescent? _[the color white drawing reduces again as he points to the crescent drawing as it enlarges before it reduces as well]_ Any ideas?  
 _[The viewers responds to the question.]  
_ **Steve:** Good thinking. But, - _[the two clues descend into the notebook as he closes it]_ \- we'll have to find our last clue to know for sure.  
 **Chorus:  
** _Mail time, mail time, mail time, mail time, mail time!_  
 **Steve:** Hey, the mail's here! _[suddenly confused]_ Right here... on this planet? _[shrugs it off]_ Come on! _[heads o.c.]  
[Cut to the other side of the planet where Blue is already dancing. The music starts playing "Mailtime" as Steve comes into view and begins to start dancing as well.]  
_ **Steve:**

 _Here's the mail, it never fails!_

 _It makes me wanna wag my tail!_

 _When it comes I wanna wail..._  
 _MAIL!_  
 _[The music ends as a small machine with a door at the bottom and a screen monitor on top rovers into view. Steve and Blue approaches it as we cut to a medium long shot where Steve kneels down before it; the screen monitor turns on to reveal their friend, Mailbox, calling them from back on Earth.]_  
 **Mailbox:** Mail's here, mail's here! Hey, Steve! Hey, Blue! I just found a way to contact you guys from planet Earth while you're in space! Pretty cool, eh?  
 **Steve:** Mailbox, you're brilliant! _[confused]_ But how are we going to get our letter?  
 **Mailbox:** Well, this is the good part. I also found a way to give you the letter from here-by using a teleporting machine that I found in the backyard to teleport the letter to the planet you're on. Like so... _[opens his lid, puts a green letter with a picture of a planet on the stamp inside the teleporter, closes the teleporter, closes his lid_ _and turns on the teleporter]_

 **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ That is so cool. _[A shocking sound was heard inside the machine door as it opens up to reveal the letter inside. Steve picks up the letter]_ Thanks, Mailbox!  
 **Mailbox:** You're welcome! And I'll see ya back on Earth! Bye! _[the monitor shuts off and the machine rovers away o.c.]_  
 **Steve:** _[sits on the floor and turns to the viewers]_ We just got a letter!

 _[The music starts playing "We Just Got a Letter" as Steve begins to swing the letter back and forth.]_  
 **Steve:  
** _We just got a letter._  
 _We just got a letter._  
 _We just got a letter._  
 _I wonder who it's from._  
 _[The music ends as Steve opens the letter to reveal a girl in a planetarium at a science museum with her mother.]_  
 **Steve:** Oh, look! It's a letter from our friends.  
 **Girl:** _[waving]_ Hi, Steve! I'm here with my mom at the science museum looking at different kinds of planets, follow us! _[she walks with her mother o.c.]_  
 _[Cut to a display of the planet Mars.]_  
 **Girl:** _[from o.c.]_ Mars is the coolest red planet ever!  
 _[Cut to a display of the planet Earth.]_  
 **Girl's Mom:** _[from o.c.]_ We live on the planet Earth.  
 _[Cut to a display of the planet Jupiter.]  
_ **Girl:** _[from o.c.]_ It's funny that Jupiter is a wide planet! _  
[Cut to a display of the planet Saturn.]  
_ **Girl:** _[from o.c.]_ Saturn has excellent rings. _  
[Cut to a display of the planet Mercury.]  
_ **Girl's Mom:** _[from o.c.]_ Mercury is a hot planet because it is right next to the sun. _  
[Cut to a display of the Sun.]_  
 **Girl's Mom** _[from o.c.]_ This is the Sun. It is a big star. It is also the hottest star.  
 _[Cut to both of them waving at the camera.]_  
 **Both:** _[waving]_ Bye, Steve!  
 _[Cut back to Steve as he waves back at them.]_  
 **Steve:** _[waving]_ Bye! _[closes the letter and puts it down; turns back to the viewers]_ Well, isn't it great that Mailbox found a way to contact us?  
 **Rocketship:** _[from o.c.]_ Oh, Steve! Blue! Time to go!  
 _[Steve gestures for the viewers to follow him as he gets up and walks o.c. to the right. Cut back to Rocketship as Steve and Blue both approach through the door. Cut to the cockpit where Steve and Blue sit down in their pilot seats.]_  
 **Rocketship:** _[from o.c.]_ Always be sure to buckle up before blasting off!  
 _[During the next line, Steve and Blue began to buckle up their seatbelts.]_  
 **Steve:** Zip! Click!  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Zip! Click!"]_  
 **Rocketship:** _[from o.c.]_ Alright, let's get ready to count backwards from 10 to 1!  
 **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ Let's get ready to coundown again, okay?  
 _[Cut back to Rocketship.]_  
 **All:** 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Blast off!  
 _[Rocketship begans to take lift-off once again! Cut to the outer worlds of space where Rocketship blasts into view.]_  
 **Rocketship:** And off we go!  
 _[Cut back inside with Steve and Blue.]_  
 **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ Well, that sure was a nice planet, don't cha think?  
 **Blue:** _[nodding; barks "Yeah!"]  
[Suddenly, they hear an alarm blaring!]  
_ **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ What's making that sound?  
 **Blue:** _[confused]_ Bow?  
 **Viewers:** The alarm! **  
Steve:** Oh, the alarm. _[suddenly realizes]_ The alarm? _[to Rocketship]_ Hey, Rocketship, why is your alarm going off?  
 _[Cut back outside in space with Rocketship, who is just as concerned as they are.]_  
 **Rocketship:** Because we're about to head straight for those giant space rocks!  
 _[Cut back to Steve and Blue.]_  
 **Steve:** _[simultaneously]_ Giant space rocks?!  
 **Blue:** _[simultaneously; barks "Giant space rocks?!"]  
_ **Rocketship:** _[from o.c.]_ Yes! Giant space rocks!  
 **Steve:** Oh, no! _[to the viewers]_ Will you help us avoid the space rocks?  
 **Viewers:** Yes!  
 **Steve:** Great! _[to Rocketship]_ Okay, Rocketship, we're ready to avoid those rocks!  
 _[Cut back outside in space with Rocketship.]_  
 **Rocketship:** Oh, okay! _[to the viewers]_ Let me know if you see any space rocks, okay?  
 _[Suddenly, a rock in the middle flies in from the left.]_  
 **Viewers:** Right there! _[Rocketship goes up to dodge the rock]_  
 _[Another rock, this time at the top, flies in from the left as well.]_  
 **Viewers:** Watch out! _[Rocketship goes down to dodge that rock]_  
 _[Another one, at the bottom, flies in from the left.]_  
 **Viewers:** There's one! _[Rocketship goes back to the middle to dodge that rock.]_  
 _[Two extra rocks, one at the bottom and the other in the middle, fly in from the left.]  
_ **Rocketship:** _[spots two rocks]_ Uh-oh, two rocks are in my way! Where should I go to avoid them?  
 **Viewers:** The top! _[Rocketship goes up one space]_  
 _[Two more rocks, one at the top and the other at the bottom, fly in from the left.]  
_ **Rocketship:** _[spots two more rocks]_ More rocks! Which way should I go to dodge this time?  
 **Viewers:** The middle! _[Rocketship goes down one space]_  
 _[The two final rocks, one in the middle and the other at the top, fly in from the left as well.]  
_ **Rocketship:** _[spots two final rocks]_ Uh-oh! Even more rocks to avoid! Which route should I take now to avoid _these_ rocks?  
 **Viewers:** The bottom! _[Rocketship goes down one space]_  
 _[As soon as those rocks pass, Rocketship goes back up one space. Cut to a close-up of him.]_  
 **Rocketship:** You did it! Thanks for helping me avoid all those space rocks.  
 _[Cut back to Steve and Blue, who are now cheering. The alarm has now stopped.]_  
 **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ Wow! You've managed to help us get past all those space rocks! Thanks so much for helping us all out.  
 **Blue:** _[nodding]_ Bow, bow, bow, bow!  
 _[Suddenly, Steve hears a launching sound and looks out the window to see what it is. Cut to the window where Steve sees another rocket, one that is non-anthromorphic, flying next to them.]  
_ **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ Did you see that? There's another rocketship outside, and it's flying right next to us! _[looks back at the window, then back to the viewers]_ I love rocketships! _[chuckles]_  
 _[Steve takes out his Rocket Notebook and begins to make launching sounds as he pretends to fly it around. Suddenly, a small space rock with a sleeping pawprint on it floats into view_ — _this pawprint has floating Zs above it as it sleeps; Steve's oblivious as he continues to make rocket noises with his notebook.]_  
 **Viewers:** A clue! A clue!  
 **Steve:** Yeah! Blast off! _[continues to make launching sounds with his Rocket Notebook while pretending to fly it around]  
_ **Viewers:** No, there's a clue!  
 _[During the next line, the space rock with the sleeping pawprint floats out of view right before Steve could look out the window.]_  
 **Steve:** Oh, you found another clue! Where is it?  
 _[During the next line, the space rock with the sleeping pawprint floats back into of view.]_  
 **Viewers:** Out the window!  
 **Steve:** Oh, out the window! Got it!  
 _[As Steve turns around to see the sleeping pawprint outside, he_ _pretends that his notebook is landing while making landing noises; cymbal roll sound.]_  
 **Steve:** Oh, yeah! There _is_ a clue! _[glances back at the window again, then back to the viewers]_ But what is it doing?  
 **Viewers:** Sleeping.  
 **Steve:** Yeah, it's sleeping on top of that space rock. _[realizes]_ I guess sleeping is our third clue! You know what we need now? Our Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 **Steve:** _[pretends to land his notebook again; rocket launch sounds]_ Our Rocket Notebook! _[takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ So, how am I going to draw sleeping? _[flips through a couple of pages and looks at his notebook]  
[Cut to a close-up of the third blank notebook page where bass music begins to play once again as Steve prepares to write down the third and final clue: Sleeping.]  
_ **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Hmm, how about we draw a Z like this... _[draws a Z]_...followed by a couple more? _[draws two more Zs]_ There, that could be sleeping. _[cut to a medium shot of him holding his notebook in his pilot seat]_ Hey, we have all three clues. _[closes his notebook and puts his crayon back in the spiral]_ You know what that means? We're ready to sit in our...  
 _[The music starts playing "The Thinking Chair." instrumental theme song.]_  
 **Viewers:** Thinking Chair!  
 **Steve:** Thinking Chair! Right! _[holds up his Rocket Notebook]_ To figure it out!  
 _[However, as he looks at his Rocket Notebook, it makes him realize something...]  
_ **Steve:** _[realizes something]_ Wait a minute. _[the music stops short]_ We're in a rocket ship, and our Thinking Chair is all the way back home on Earth. _[realizes something else]_ But, we can think anywhere, right? Yeah. So, let's do some pilot seat thinking. _[takes out the crayon]_ Okay. _[opens the notebook]_ So, we're trying to figure out where Blue wants to go in outer space, and our clues are: the color white...  
 _[An image of the color white drawing rises above Steve's left side once again as he looks up; slow piano music plays. Steve turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Steve:** ...a crescent...  
 _[A see-through image of the crescent drawing now rises above Steve's head as he looks up; cymbal music plays. Steve turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Steve:** ...and sleeping.  
 _[An image of the sleeping drawing now rises above Steve's right side as he looks up; harmonica music plays. Steve turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Steve:** So, where could Blue want to go in outer space with the color white... _[points to the color white drawing as it enlarges once again]_...a crescent... _[the color white drawing reduces once again as he points to the crescent drawing as it enlarges again as well]_...and sleeping? _[the crescent drawing reduces again as he points to the sleeping drawing as it enlarges before it reduces as well]_ Hey, maybe it's a place that's shaped like this crescent... _[points to the crescent drawing]_...and what if this place was also white? _[points to the color white drawing as it is placed inside the crescent drawing]_ But what about our third clue, sleeping? _[points to the sleeping drawing]_ Well, maybe this place appears when we're asleep. _[an image of a person drawing appears under the white crescent as the sleeping drawing is placed on top of the person where it begins to fall asleep]_ Yeah! But what kind of place looks like a white crescent that appears while you're falling asleep?  
 _[Long pause, star drawings pop up everywhere next to the white crescent as a drawing of a bed with a blanket pops up next to the person.]_  
 **Viewers:** The moon!  
 **Steve:** The moon! Right! Because the moon is white... _[the color white drawing rises out of the crescent; slow piano music plays]_...and shaped like a crescent... _[the white crescent enlarges; cymbal music plays]_...and it always appears at night when we're alsleep! _[the person drawing gets into the bed and the sleeping drawing floats above the person; harmonica music plays]  
[The camera turns down slightly as we cut to a full-shot of Steve and Blue in their pilot seats.]_  
 **Steve:** Blue, do you want to go to the moon?  
 **Blue:** _[nodding, barks "Yes!"]_  
 **Steve:** Well, then, we just figured out Blue's Clues!  
 _[The music starts playing "We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues!" as Steve begins to swing his arms back and forth.]_

 **Steve:**

 _We just figured out Blue's Clues!_

 _We just figured out Blue's Clues!_

 _We just figured out Blue's Clues!_

 _Because we're really bright!_

 **Blue:** Bow!  
 _[During the song, Steve and Blue stay in their pilot seats while they're singing. The music ends as Steve and Blue continue to stay in their pilot seats.]  
_ **Steve:** _[to Rocketship]_ Hey Rocketship, are we heading straight towards the moon?  
 _[Cut to Rocketship, still flying ahead.]_  
 **Rocketship:** As a matter of fact, yes, we are!  
 _[Cut back inside where Steve and Blue are looking out the front window to see that they are indeed heading towards the moon.]_  
 **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ Hang on tight, we're about to land on the moon!  
 _[Cut to the moon where Rocketship makes a soft landing there.]_  
 **Rocketship:** Okay, guys! It's safe to come out now! _[his door opens]  
[Steve and Blue walk out of Rocketship as they prepare to take their first steps on the moon.]  
_ **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ Here we go!  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Here we go!"]  
[As they begin to walk on the moon, Blue suddenly starts to float as she jumps!]_  
 **Blue:** _[to Steve; she barks "Hey, Steve, look! I can float!"]_  
 **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ Look at that! Blue's floating in the air! _[floats as he jumps as well]_ And so am I! _[chuckling]_ This is fun!  
 **Blue:** _[agreeing]_ Bow, bow!  
 **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ Are you floating too? _[the viewers responded]_ Yeah! Who knew the moon has no gravity?  
 _[They continue to hop and float o.c. right as we cut to the other side of the moon; Steve and Blue both float into view.]  
_ **Steve:** It feels so much fun to float on the moon.  
 _[Suddenly, the three aliens from the green planet all float into view; Steve takes notice of this.]_  
 **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ Hey, look! It's the three alien kids! Remember how we helped them find the constellations they wanted to see? _[to the aliens]_ Hey, there! What brings you here?  
 **Blue Alien:** We were just flying through space looking at all the beautiful surroundings like the planet Saturn and the Milky Way.  
 **Steve:** _[realizes]_ Oh, yeah! _[turns back to the viewers]_ Remember when we played I Spy when we first blasted into outer space?  
 **Orange Alien:** Not only that, but there are also space rocks here for us to collect and bring home. _[picks up a space rock]_  
 **Steve:** _[picks up a space rock as well]_ Wow. There are so many great space rocks we've seen all day in space! _[turns back to the viewers]_ Remember when we avoided the space rocks that were heading straight towards us?  
 _[Blue then floats o.c. left as we cut back to Rocketship. She walks inside him, then comes back outside with a flag and plants it on the ground.]_  
 **Steve:** _[to Blue]_ What is it, Blue?  
 **Blue:** _[barks "We're the first ones to make it to the moon!"]_  
 **Purple Alien:** Correct! You guys are the first signs of life on the moon!  
 **Steve:** _[to the aliens]_ We are? That's so cool! _[to the viewers]_ Thank you so much for helping us on our space trip today. We couldn't have done it without you.  
 _[The music starts playing "The So Long Song" as Steve continues to float around.]_

 **Steve:**

 _Now it's time for so long._

 _But we'll sing just_

 _one more song._

 _Thanks for using your might._

 _You sure are bright._

 _You know with me_

 _and you,_

 _and my dog, Blue,_

 _we can do anything_

 _that we wanna do!_

 **Blue:** _[waving]_ Bow, bow, bow!  
 **Steve:** _[waving]_ Bye! _[to Rocketship]_ Hey, Rocketship, do you think you can take us home?  
 **Rocketship:** _[nodding]_ Of course!  
 _[The music ends as Steve and Blue continue to float around with the aliens.]_

 **THE END**


End file.
